Savior
by Just-Call-Me-Mischeif
Summary: When a mysterious stranger comes to Konoha Sakura soon finds herself having to take care of him he is soon followed by others and now she has to find out why they are here and where they came from...Sorry summery sucks badly
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer I do not own naruto or any songs used in this fanfic…but I do own Vexen and Akano

Eleven days, _Eleven days_ and not one word from this strangers mouth Sakura was at wits end and she only had three more days before she had to hand him over to Ibiki and _his_ interrogation methods it was something she would like to avoid at all cost this stranger was scarred physically and emotionally, Ibiki was the last person she wanted to hand him to, so she decided that the only thing she could do was to ask about him and his family although she had never even learned his name he just _wasn't_ speaking. She sighed heavily running her fingers through her short pink locks, readying herself for another twelve hours of watching him stare at the ground with his shoulder length red hair hiding his eyes which, by the way, she had never seen. She sighed again reaching for the tell tale door knob.

She sat down looking around the shithole they called the interrogation room it was just a bland brown room with no windows a steel door and two chairs the ceiling and walls had multiple cracks and the wallpaper was tearing the only lighting was coming from a dim ceiling lamp, she really didn't like keeping him here. She was taken aback when he slowly raised his head acknowledging her presence he had large brown eyes but they held no emotion his eyes were dead he then returned to his favorite occupation, staring at the floor.

"Okay I'm going to ask some questions, I need you to answer them truthfully" he didn't say anything

"What is your name?" he raised his head staring at her silently "Akano" he said quietly. His voice, she noticed, was raspy from not talking in so long, but it was also soft and sounded sad like he had suffered some great tragedy recently

"How old are you?" she asked softly "eighteen" he replied lowering his head so that his red bangs would cover his eyes

"How did you get to Konohagakure?" "I didn't" "what do you mean you didn't?" "I mean I didn't come here I _appeared _here" he stated simply. she was quite confused not only was he opening up like a broken dam but he appeared here just _appeared._ "Did you use a teleportation Jutsu?" "No, I don't know what that is" she looked at him skeptically before moving on

"Do you have any family, parents or a brother or a sister?" His head shot up so quickly that he could have given himself whiplash, his once dead eyes now fully alive with such suffering that Sakura nearly burst out in tears just looking at them, he soon regained his composure and Sakura watched his eyes dim again sighing she got up and knelt down next to him placing her left hand on his right knee looking up into his eyes she said

"Akano...I need you to tell me what happened otherwise you'll end up interrogated by Ibiki and neither of us want that" Akano slowly lifted his hand to Sakura's taking it and removing it "First, I _don't_ care and second, you have no idea what I want and what I _don't _want" he said his voice taking a cold tone "Now I would like to leave, there is no reason to keep me here, I have not harmed anyone in this _place_" he said in the same tone "Look, I'm just trying to help you" Sakura said her voice annoyed.

Sakura hadn't had enough time to react before she found herself pushed against wall with one of Akano's arms over her neck and the other keeping her hands down, her eyes widened slightly at the furious face he was making "Help me? you want to _help me?_ This-he motioned to the room-Is a fucking interrogation room, if you wanted to help me you wouldn't keep me here...besides you can't help me, no one can" He released her "Now can I _please _leave"

Now Sakura was furious she had wasted her time trying to keep him away from Ibiki but he was an ungrateful bastard "I've been working my ass off for_ this?_" she asked glaring at him

he laughed bitterly "Sitting in a chair sure is hard work" he said sarcastically "Forget this I'm sorry I ever felt any sympathy for you!" she yelled about to stomp out the door when he grabbed her wrist he ignored her comment and said "Tell _Tsunade_ that I want to leave this place _Now_" Sakura clenched her teeth "Let. go. of. me" "Not until you say you'll tell her" she tried to pull her hand away but his grip was to strong "Don't make me punch you" she said threateningly "I'm not afraid of you, or your punches" he said unfazed

"Your funeral" she said as she gathered chakra into her fist and swung at him she was surprised when he caught it she was even more surprised when she didn't hear any bones snap she didn't think she could get anymore surprised, she was wrong, she suddenly felt her back smack into the ground with Akano looking down on her, he smiled darkly his eyes gleaming with mischief and what seemed to be bloodlust "who's funeral is it again?" he asked cocking his head to the side, he grabbed her by the neck his fingers digging deep into her skin "Stop!" she choked out, grabbing his wrists and trying to get him to let go.

Sakura was on the verge of fainting when he let go when she opened her eyes she saw him staring down at her his eyes were full of fear and remorse "I'm so sorry" he whispered holding his head tightly before disappearing from sight the last thing she heard before slipping into to unconsciousness was a door slamming shut.

Yeah

Sakura opened her eyes and almost immediately regretted it when they met the bright white light of a hospital room despite the pain it cause she kept them open and sat up coming face to face with a pair of red eyes belonging to a strange blue haired man "AHHHH!" she screamed surprised, the blue haired man winced slightly before quickly covering her mouth and hushing her "Shhh keep quiet I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered he then took his hand away "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he sighed dropping his head "That was close" he said almost to quietly for her to hear he then raised his head looking at her "My name is Vexen" he then looked around "Okay and _what_ are you doing here? she asked slightly raising her voice "Shhh, Shhh I'm looking for someone named Akano I heard from a citizen that you were the one looking after him" upon hearing his name Sakura became mad all over again she then remembered the way he apologized to her and became worried.

"I...h-he was here but...he kinda left after trying to choke me I don't know where he is now" Vexen's eyes widened "Akano wouldn't try to kill anybody!" he said defensively "He tried to kill me!...but he did apologize and he looked afraid of something" she said thoughtfully "afraid...afraid..AH!...then...perhaps?" Vexen muttered "Perhaps what?" Sakura asked "Nothing just thinking" "Hey if it's about Akano don't you think I should know?"

"Eh...I guess but listen here he seems to be very..._fragile_"

"Uh okay"

"Well when I was trying to find him I happened upon his family or..what was left of them, I don't know what happened but everyone was dead, I then followed a trail of blood into the surrounding woods and for some strange reason passed out. When I woke I was near a sand village called Suna, I was taken and integrated when they decided I was not harmful and let me go, I asked about Akano they said something about getting a letter from Konoha regarding a red haired stranger I then set out to find him, this happened about eleven days ago"

"I see, Um, I have a few questions," Sakura said

"Yeah?"

"Okay One:how did you sneak in here, Two:why are you telling me all this and Three:could you move so I can get up?" at the last one Vexen blushed a little and quickly got up Sakura following suit minus the blushing

"Ok so one:I simply climbed through the window and Two:you have that Chakra stuff right? You've also been with him so you can track him down"

"So you broke in here to take me with you" Sakura said flatly

"Yes exactly so come on I won't take no for an answer since Akano is most likely lost and in danger"

"Why would he be in danger?"

"The Suna Kazekage said a pair of missing-nins from a group called Akatsuki were seen around the Konoha border if Akano goes anywhere near there I don't think he's strong enough to fight them and win"

Sakura felt a cold shiver run down her back she did not want Akano to be at the mercy of the Akatsuki "Yeah I'll come with you" she said quickly gathering her things and heading for the window "Come on" she said jumping out into the cold night Vexen following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLIAMER: I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfic but I do own all my Ocs MWHAHAHAHA! Mischief!

Akano ran, what choice did he have? He had nearly strangled Sakura who had only tried to help him; no one would accept him now. He fell to his knees cradling his head in his arms, everything was a blur to him from the moment Sakura placed her hand on his knee to where he had his hand around her neck. No he wouldn't think of that, he couldn't think of that, he just had to run away, run far away, where no one would find him, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

YEAH

Sakura and Vexen were half way to the border when Vexen stopped causing Sakura too as well "What is it?" Sakura asked walking back to him

"Nothing I'm just tired, I haven't really been myself since arriving at Suna" He said bending over resting his hands on his knees

"We can make camp if you'd like"

"Um no, that won't be necessary, besides we need to hurry and catch up to Akano"

"Oh well, okay then, if you say so" she said giving him a worried look

Catching it he stood straight saying "Really, I'm fine don't worry"

Sakura nodded and then something occurred to her "Speaking of which, how do you know Akano?"

"Oh, well we've been friends since we were kids"

"Really? What was he like?"

Vexen looked down thoughtfully "When I first met him he was...dark, sarcastic, trustless, always alone, always angry and not letting people near him even if he liked them, except for his older sister Nanika. He was eight"

"Reminds me of someone I know, do you know the reason he was like that?"

"No, he never told me, what I _do _know is that Nanika found him and convinced her parents to adopt him"

"I see" Sakura gazed out at nothingness losing herself in thought after awhile she asked "What changed him?"

"Nanika, she changed him, he adored her and she eventually got him to open up to the world around him, she taught him kindness"

Sakura went rigid sensing someone's chakra signature "Izumo" she cursed silently she hadn't left a note or anything she gauged the time they had left until he caught up with them "Come on!" she whispered grabbing Vexen's hand and running

"What's going on?" he asked, not trying to stop her at all

"A person from my village is following us, he's catching up quickly too" she muttered

"Why not turn around and face him?" Vexen asked stopping which nearly caused Sakura to fall on her ass

"Because then he's going to want to interrogate you!" she said glaring

"I can tell him that I was interrogated in Suna or better yet you could tell him and then we wouldn't need to run from anyone"

Sakura stared at him silently "fine" she grumbled "SAKURA!" she whirled her head around and there was Izumo standing a few feet away

"You didn't need to yell" Vexen suddenly snapped

Izumo promptly ignored him in favor of walking up to Sakura "Where are you going? Who is this? Why didn't you inform anyone of your leaving the village?"

"Izumo calm down I was just gong for a_ walk _with _Vexen _and why must I inform anyone about it?" Sakura replied

Izumo scoffed "In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah so?"

"Outside the village?" he asked disbelievingly

"Change of scenery" she answered casually

"What if the Hokage needed you?"

"I'm off"

"It doesn't mean there aren't emergences"

YEAH

Vexen watched Izumo and Sakura argue he was growing impatient all he wanted to do was find Akano and aside from that he hated hearing people yell he didn't mind himself yelling but other people yelling instantly pissed him off sure he was a hypocrite but he didn't care but what he _did_ care about were the rising voices so he said "SHUT UP!" catching both their attention immediately and effectively ending their argument "Now can Sakura and I _please_ get a move on?" he asked not bothering to hide his annoyance

Suddenly Izumo couldn't come up with a reason to keep them from leaving "I...um"

"Good so we'll get going now" Vexen said grabbing Sakura's hand as he began walking away

"Wait!" Sakura said yanking her hand from him "Why were you following us Izumo?" she asked suspiciously

"I was curious as to why you were leaving in the middle of the night with this _stranger_" he stated simply glaring at Vexen

"Nice to meet you too" Vexen said sarcastically

"Okay...well I guess we'll be leaving now"

With that said they promptly turned around and walked away before Izumo could remember the report from Suna about the Akatsuki

YEAH

Akano was about to cross the border when he suddenly he felt as if his feet had left the ground accompanied by a sharp pain in his right side hitting a tree soon after he quickly looked up and saw a white haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds although it was partly undone showing his chest. He was wielding a three-pronged scythe. Akano's eyes grew wide as he stared at the man and then they narrowed

"What the hell was that for?" he spat getting up and brushing himself off Hidan looked shocked but soon clarity flickered through his eyes and he grinned "Shut the fuck up you're coming with me!"

YEAH

Sighing Sakura stopped and turned to Vexen "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" he said with an annoyed tone

"That's what I mean, ever since we left Izumo you've been all snappy"

"I have not!" he snapped

"See!" she exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him

He glared at the finger and sighed he expression softening, "Sorry, I'm just worried about Akano"

"Yeah, okay, come on" she said and they once again resuming the journey

YEAH

Kakuzu watched the boy from the sidelines; he was breathing heavily and glaring at his idiot partner while trying to avoid or counter the onslaught of attacks from said partner, why exactly did the leader want this boy? He wasn't anything special as far as he could tell, though it seemed that Hidan knew more than he did, by the way he was being careful not to kill the boy and that pissed him off did the leader trust that idiot over himself? Then again he supposed that if Hidan didn't know he might end up sacrificing him to his stupid god, so the boy must be more important than he thought.

YEAH

A young blond man walked down the rainy path from Amegakure to well to wherever the path would lead him. He had no idea in fact where he was going he just knew that he should take this path something about it felt right suddenly he felt as though he were being watched turning around he saw no one he narrowing his eyes suspiciously he turned back and continued on his way unable to shake the feeling of being followed.

He stopped at an Inn a not far from the border of Amegakure it was storming badly and it was only getting worse. The receptionist was young lady with dark red hair reaching her waist she smiled sweetly "I would like a room" he said smiling back "Yes sir, do you have a reservation?" "Uhh, no, I do not" "Well okay then, what is your name?" "Akoako" he said, she giggled and his smile faltered a little "Oh, I'm sorry it's just an..._Unusual_ name" she cleared her throat "Um what is your last name?" "Hiroshika" "Okay, here is your key" she said handing him the key to room 231 "It's up the stairs last door on the right" he nodded and walked up the stairs two at a time.

He found the room easily opening the door and shutting it behind him locking it before landing on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly he had been awake for almost twelve days straight and even yet only aloud himself to sleep lightly, a ninja must always be cautious in unknown territory after all.

Akoako woke up to the sound of someone softly humming cracking open one eye to peek at the person he saw it was the young lady from the desk she was opening the curtains "Rise and shine Hiroshika-senpai!" she sang turning around to him smiling he groaned and sat up looking at her warily "Oh, by the way my name is Sora Kakushi and your breakfast is ready!" she said turning to leave "Wait" she looked at him "Yes?" "You know I'm younger than you." it wasn't a question "Yes" she answered "What would make you call me Hiroshika-senpai?" she looked at him confused "Well, you're a ninja aren't you?" his eyes narrowed at her "What makes you think that?" he hadn't been wearing civilian clothes for nothing

she looked a little cornered "Um, what are you talking about I thought it was obvious" "What?" he hissed "How did you find out?" "I-uh-I-uh" her head dropped "A man came in here awhile ago and asked if I'd seen you" Akoako stiffened, so he had been right? "Don't worry, I lied, I told him I hadn't, but you really need to leave though first you have to eat breakfast" "did he say why he wanted me?" "Uh no" "What did he look like?" he questioned her "I'm sorry I can't tell you I already revealed to much I do not wish to put my life in any more danger" she replied apologetically

"Sorry for the trouble" he said quietly "It's okay it's nothing I haven't dealt with before you see, my husband was a missing nin from the hidden village Iwagakure" "Oh" was all he could say before she closed the door leaving him to get ready for departure.

Akoako entered the kitchen quietly taking a seat "This is a very nice place, do you run it with your husband?" he asked "No" she said putting his plate down and sitting across from him "Oh, then where is he?" he asked vacuuming up the food "He works in a different town" she said rather sadly "Oh, I see" he said finishing his breakfast, she looked at the plate in shock "I'll be leaving now" "Wait! I almost forgot to give you this" she said running into one of the rooms and coming out with a backpack "here you go" she said handing it to him "It's just a few medical supplies some change of clothes and some food" now he was a little shocked "Thank you" he said softly "I'll be leaving now" he repeated "Be careful" she said watching him open the door "Yeah thanks" and then he was gone.

Yeah sorry if this sucks it's my first fanfic and all, oh also I am not good at adding description of places and characters in the story so I'll describe the characters here and you can imagine the places sorry MWAHAHAHAHA

Vexen has short robin's egg blue hair and red eyes he is 6.2 feet tall he wears a green shirt with red sleeves and long black pants and standard dark blue ninja sandals.

Akano has shoulder length dark red hair and dark brown eyes he is 6.0 he wears a dark brown shirt and long white pants and standard black ninja sandals.

Akoako had shoulder length light blond hair and gray eyes he is 5.8 (shorty) he wears a sleeveless black shirt with arm guards and dark brown shorts with leg guards and boots that go halfway to his shin.


End file.
